Credentials include identification cards, driver's licenses, passports, and other documents. Such credentials are formed from credential or card substrates including paper substrates, plastic substrates, cards and other materials. Such credentials generally include printed information, such as a photo, account numbers, identification numbers, and other personal information. A secure overlaminate may also be laminated to the surfaces of the credential substrate to protect the surfaces from damage and, in some instances, provide a security feature (e.g., hologram). Additionally, credentials can include data that is encoded in a smartcard chip, a magnetic stripe, or a barcode, for example.
Such credentials are generally formed using a card substrate or credential processing device that processes a card substrate to produce the credential. Occasionally, it is desirable to perform a process, such as a printing process, laminating process, a data reading process, a data writing process, or other process, on both sides of the card substrate. Such dual-sided processing can be made possible through the use of a card substrate rotator that can flip the card substrate for processing on both sides of the card substrate by a single substrate processing component (i.e., print head, laminating roller, etc.). This allows the card substrate processing device to avoid the use of dual substrate processing components that are each configured to perform a process on one of the sides of the card substrate.